Merry Christmas, Baby
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: It's almost close to Christmas and Sam and Dean are hoping to get home to their girls before Christmas Eve. Dean/OC, Sam/OC


**A/n: I own nothing and Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays or happy Thursday**

Sam and Dean had been on the road for a month now hunting a nest of vampires. It was December and close to Christmas (it was the 23rd), both of the guys were missing their girls and they were hoping that they would be able to make it home in time but with the way that it was looking now, they wouldn't (or if they did, it would be by the skin of their teeth).

They were sitting in their motel, Sam was on his laptop trying to find some new information about where the nest could be but Dean knew with one look at his brother, that Sam wasn't looking at the computer screen but he was in fact thinking of his rose, the beautiful and feisty Sarah; just like Dean was thinking of his sweetheart Laurie.

Sarah and Laurie were sisters and also hunters, the guys meet the girls in Seattle. The girls had just taken out a nest of sparkly ass vampires. They were in the diner that Sam and Dean decided to stop in; they were only passing through Seattle. The instant that Sam and Dean looked upon Sarah and Laurie, they knew that they were their home; besides the Impala of course. Sam and Dean went over to the table the girls were occupying and after exchanging pleasantries; the guys took a seat and spent the rest of the night talking with the girls.

At first Dean was a little unsure about dating another hunter but he also knew that he could never leave Laurie's side and he knew that his heart would never love another.

"Dean, I think I found the nest." Sam said breaking into Dean's thoughts.

"Great, where?" Dean replied.

"There is an old abandoned warehouse out near the docks where they could be holed up."

"Great, then let's go check it out and hope those son of bitches are there."

"Yeah, and then we can try to get home to our girls before Christmas."

Dean nodded and after the guys gathered their gear, they hopped in the Impala and drove out to the docks and went to find that warehouse that Sam had been talking about. The vamps were there alright and Sam and Dean got to work ganking them. When the guys were done, they went back to the motel, showered, packed their clothes and then checked out.

Sam and Dean were determined to make it home by Christmas Eve so they had agreed to drive all night and day just to get back to Helena, Montana; they were currently in Topeka, Kansas so it would take them eighteen hours roughly to get home. Dean was going to drive the first nine hours and let Sam sleep and then Sam would take over for the last nine while Dean got some sleep.

As Dean drove, he had the radio on the classic rock channel, turned low so that Sam could sleep and thought about Laurie. They had only been together for about a year but Dean knew this was going to be the girl he was going to marry. He had already gotten a ring for her and he was going to propose of Christmas. Dean of course knew the risks about dating and eventually marrying another hunter; there was always the possibility of one of them getting killed, but Laurie was his light, his love, his home and his heart, there was no question about it.

Dean remembered a conversation that he had with Laurie one day about how he thought he wasn't worthy of love.

~Flashback~

 _Dean and Laurie were curled up in bed after just making love for the second time. Dean was tracing lazy patterns on Laurie's back; Laurie had her head on his chest and was drawing lazy patterns on it. Dean was so happy and he couldn't remember the last time that he had been as happy as he was with her. Laurie shifted her position so that she could look up at her love._

" _What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked in a whisper._

" _Nothing angel, I swear." Dean replied in a whisper._

" _Liar," she said with a chuckle._

 _Dean chuckled as well took a deep breath and said, "I feel as if I don't deserve your love. I've never been as good as Sammy; I have always done what my father has said without any questions. I'm not smart like he is, he went to college and I barely finished high school. I'm done so much crap in my short life and I don't think I deserve to be happy. I keep wondering if it's all some horrible joke and that I am going to wake up and find out that it was all a lie."_

" _You are just as good as Sam is," Laurie growled out. She was pissed and Dean knew it when she sat up so that she could face him. Her eyes were flashing and Dean knew that he was in for one hell of a telling off. "Don't you ever fucking say that you aren't as good as him, you are just as smart as he is. How else do you think you are able to figure out how to kill the scum that we deal with? And don't you dare say that it's all Sam because Sam hasn't always been working with you and I know that you killed a lot while you were on your own. Just because he went to college and you didn't doesn't mean anything._

 _You do deserve happiness and the chance at true love no matter what you or others think. You are not going to wake up and find out this is all a lie, I'm here with you till my dying breath and nothing, not Lucifer or Crowley can do anything to separate us. I will fight tooth and fucking nail to always make sure that I get back to you. And if you love him half as much as I love you, you better do the same fucking thing."_

" _I do love you as much as you love me and you better fucking believe that I will fight with everything that I have to make my way back to you as well Laurie. I love you till my dying breath."_

 _Laurie kissed Dean with so much passion that they ended up making love again. It was that night that Dean knew he was going to marry her._

~end flashback~

The other seven hours Dean was thinking about other times with Laurie, fun times, scary times, a time where Dean was sure that Laurie was going to be killed but like she promised on that night, she fought her way back to him and that served to only make their love stronger.

 _Sam's POV_

Dean was now sleeping and it was my turn to drive the last nine hours back home. I couldn't wait to be back in my Sarah's arms. After I lost Jess, I thought that I would never be able to find true love again but I was wrong, it was almost a year ago when I met Sarah. Dean and I were passing through Seattle and decided to stop at a diner to get some food. It was there were we ran into Sarah and her sister Laurie. I knew that as soon as Dean saw Laurie, he was in love. He had always said he wanted to date a redhead as they were always so full of passion.

Sarah was full of passion like her sister and when Dean and I found out they were hunters, I knew that Sarah would be able to handle her own against anything. I had a feeling that Dean was going to propose to Laurie when we got home and I wanted to do the same but I didn't want to look like I was stealing the spotlight from Dean, so I decided that I was going to wait till New Year's Eve to make my proposal.

As I drove, I thought back to the night I told Sarah about the time I was hooked on demon blood, I didn't want there to be any secrets between us.

~flashback~

 _Sam and Sarah were sitting in the library of the bunker that the guys were currently owners of. Sarah was curled up on Sam's lap reading a book and Sam was supposed to be reading as well but he was more interested in staring at his girl._

" _Just tell me what you want to get off your chest love," Sarah said without looking up._

" _You always could tell when I'm over thinking."_

 _Sarah laughed and said, "of course. Now, what's bothering you?"_

" _I want to start this relationship being completely honest with you. I have something that I want to share with you but I don't know how you'll take it."_

" _Just tell me Sammy. I won't judge you."_

 _Sam nodded and told Sarah all about the time he was hooked on demon blood. When he was done, Sarah was silent for a few moments and then flung her arms around Sam and mumbled in his shirt, "You are so strong my Sammy. No one would be able to go through what you did without the use of demon blood and I'm glad that you were able to break your habit of it. I'm so proud of how strong you are my love and I want you to know that I will always be here for you, for when you can't be strong, I'll be strong enough for the both of us."_

 _Sam and Sarah then shared a kiss and went back to reading their books, Sam with lighter heart._

 _~end of flashback~_

There were only a couple of more hours till the guys would reach Helena. Dean was awake now and he told Sam to try and find a mall so that they could get some gifts for the girls. Sam nodded and kept an eye on the signs that they passed. When he saw the sign for a mall, he moved to the right lane and then turned down the road that led to the mall.

The guys were stiff and were glad when they came to a stop and were able to stretch. They wandered around the mall that was packed with crazed last minute shoppers hoping to get all of their last minute gifts. Sam and Dean weren't sure what they were going to get but they still went into all of the shops, picked up items and put them back down again knowing that their girls wouldn't like the item.

Finally they got three gifts for their girls, waited in the long line to get the gift wrapped and then headed back out into traffic. Dean took over the driving and soon they were pulling up the driveway that was decorated for Christmas and looked very pretty with the fresh fallen snow of the house that held their hearts.

Once they were parked, Sam got the gifts out and together Sam and Dean walked up the four steps, Dean knocked on the door and once it was open Sam and Dean said, "Merry Christmas, baby."

Sarah and Laurie squealed, hugged their guys and pulled them inside, they didn't care about the gifts that Sam and Dean were holding, and all Laurie and Sarah cared about was the fact that they had their men for Christmas.

 **A/n: So there you go, hope you like it. I might do other chapters maybe one of the proposals, the weddings and maybe I might go back and show exactly how Sam and Dean met Sarah and Laurie. But it won't be for awhile as I have another story that I need to try and finish.**


End file.
